catalyst_gamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Union
"I swear by my life this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to the Red Union, the bastion of human civilization, supreme sovereign of all my mind and body, and that I shall at all times be prepared, as a brave soldier, to give my life for this oath." Summary The Red Union can be most directly stated as a group of narrow-minded absolutist murderers under command of a totalitarian and heaviliy centralised leadership, with a cultural influence from the romans. There is no real term to describe the Red Union in the terms of Resistance, Rebels,etc. Although they do not wage total war on everyone, they absolutely despise the masses of citizens and Civil-Protection alike. They use brutal beatings and zealous doctrine and dogma to keep discipline and obedience in the group. They practice slavery as a means to maintain a constant supply of manpower. The Red Union enslaves in order to entually enlist its slaves into its ranks. The greatest goal for the Red Union is global domination, and they view the Combine sent by the gods to disrupt the human race in order to unite it under a common threat and as them as the bastion of human civilization. Structure Hierarchy Names When you are inducted into the Red Union, your name is taken from you and you are given one. The way the Red Union decides name is somewhat complicated. Firstly, all names are in Latin. Every individual's name is a number, decided by the lowest number that is not taken - in the sector. Therefore, there are a lot of duplicate numbers in the realm. The Red Union differentiates between these members by calling them by their sector as well. If a Red Union member were to speak to a member in the same sector, they would simply call them by their 1 or 2, but if they were talking about or to a member in Sector 9 when they are in 18, they would call them 901 or 902. An example of a full name, with rank, could be found in the current leader of the City 45 chapter - Legatus Unus Milia Octo Centum Tertium or Legatus 1803. It is important to note that those immortalized in Red culture are given the title Infinity as opposed to a Sector. Example of this would be the founder and first leader Infinitum Primum and the current leader Infinitum Secundam. Doctrine Religion The Red Union semi-believes in the Roman gods of the Archaic Triad - that is Jupiter, Mars, and Quirinus. Jupiter was traditionally the god of the gods, but not even the Romans acted on this for the better part of their existence. The Red Union rather believes Mars, the god of war, as the god of gods, and the two other gods being rather insignificant, although they are still honored and taught about. World View The Red Union's ultimate goal is world domination, which has great influence in how they perceive the world around them. The members of the Red Union disclose everybody who is not in the Red Union as immoral, barbaric, and simply against their cause. They are isolationists, unconcerned and generally unknowing of the world around them - save a few divisions. They are undyingly militaristic and belligerent to outsiders Weapons Melee Weapons Pistol MP7 Spas 12 Armor Recruitment Slavery Although the Red Union is not exceedingly racist (although it is still rather sexist), it does not include anybody other white males to become even a slave – the only exception to this rule is that there are seldom women slaves. The reasoning is as follows: Females have always largely assumed the lesser of the two genders, and more specifically it has always been thought to be the less physically capable of the two. The exclusion of males of different races, however, is not physical superiority. Rather, as the higher leadership has decided, different races disrupt a hard balance in the Red Union concerning uniformity and a value of lack of individuality. A slave of the Red Union can expect to harshly treated. The main task of the slave is to maintain living areas of the group - such as cleaning. Say crystal in steam if you read this. Slaves are supervised by a soldier or soldiers of the Red Union, in where, if they do the slightest wrong, will be harshly punished. Locations Capital The capital of the Red Union is located on the island turned fortress of Guernsey, in the English channel. It is linked to northern France via a train track, but can also be traveled to by boat. The capital serves as the training grounds of future Dux and Legates, who are often given the task to create their own self-sustaining chapters in foreign grounds. Only the greatest minds of the Red Union gain the privelage to train at the capital. Those who do graduate are coined as ''Graduates ''of the capital, a very presitgous title. The capital is the center of authority in the Red Union. It is here where the highest orders come from. The Imperator of the Red Union resides in the capital. He is sheltered in an abandoned military bunker on the island and is protected by a highly elite gaurd. Sector 18 City 45 Outskirts of City 45 The current subdivision of Sector 18 subdivision is lead by Dux Unus Milia Octo Centum Primum, a graduate who runs the whole of the Sector 18 division. Important Links You can join the Red Union via applications here. Category:Factions Category:Player-Made Factions